


Судьба моя похожа на других судьбу

by Loki (secretlytodream)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst Dean Winchester, Dean - Freeform, Hurt Dean Winchester, M/M, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-13
Updated: 2012-07-13
Packaged: 2017-11-09 21:20:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlytodream/pseuds/Loki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дин Винчестер работает страховым агентом: он вырос в детском доме, никогда не охотился, никогда не стрелял из оружия, у него даже никогда не было машины. А потом, однажды, он встречает парня по имени Сэм.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Судьба моя похожа на других судьбу

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The common fate of all](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/9859) by gretazreta. 



В стенах живут крысы. Дин не спит ночью: лежит, прислушивается к свисту ветра и слышит, как они скребут над его головой. Он спрашивал хозяина квартиры, можно ли с этим что-то сделать, но он и до этого спрашивал о других вещах: про подтек под раковиной, про неисправный обогреватель над плитой. Ничего не меняется.

В его снах они прогрызают стену над изголовьем кровати, подбираются к лицу. Их лапки — словно маленькие человеческие ручки, только с когтями, острыми как иглы; хвосты — как ремни на ковбойских ботинках; зубы – как осколки, врезаются в подушку рядом с его испуганными глазами. Дин просыпается весь в поту и проводит рукой по стене, просто чтобы убедиться, что она нетронута. Заснуть после такого уже не получается. Он меряет квартиру шагами от стены к стене — идти больше некуда.

Утром Дин едва ли может смотреть на себя в зеркало. Под глазами, напоминающими по цвету воду из канализации, залегли темные круги, кожа бледная, и веснушек не видно. Он бреется острым лезвием, проводя им прямо рядом с веной, смотрит, как заманчиво кровь пульсирует под кожей. Ругается, когда лезвие оставляет маленький порез прямо под ухом. Щиплет. Капля крови падает в водоворот раковины — и вот ее уже нет. Дин представляет, как проводит бритвой от уха до уха, но в итоге понимает, что это сложнее, чем кажется в фильмах. Он не уверен, дело ли тут в храбрости или трусости. А может, не хватает воображения. Или, может, наоборот.

Он уже опаздывает, но все равно не спешит. Поливает цветы в горшках, тщательно направляя струю воды ближе к корням. Серый высохший лист падает на ковер. Тонкий и длинный плющ тянется к окну, пытаясь дотронуться до лучей солнца. У него нет шансов. Надо бы выкинуть его, надо бы уйти, пока еще есть время. Но этого он тоже не делает.

**

Поезд, как обычно, пропах мокрыми пальто и людьми, прижатыми друг к другу. Лица всегда одинаковые: усталые и безразличные, безжизненные, будто склеенные из картона. Он дышит через рот, чтобы избежать запаха потных тел, хватается замерзшими пальцами за пластиковый поручень, пытаясь отгородиться от окружающих его людей. Иногда, если везет, ему удается сесть на свободное место; он смотрит в окно, по которому стекают капли дождя, на город: промышленный округ — заводы, окруженные высоким забором колючей проволоки; деловой район — горизонт закрывают несуразные бетонные башни, а дороги забиты людьми и мусором.

 

Однажды утром, месяц или два назад, а может, больше, он увидел миссис Карвер. Она сидела в сером седане на перекрестке и ждала, пока проедет поезд. Он не видел ее с тех пор, как шесть месяцев жил с ее семьей в тот год, когда ему исполнилось пятнадцать. После приюта, после Трахернов – может, поэтому ничего не получилось. Он помнит, как поднял руку, приветствуя. Помнит, что она его узнала, но решила игнорировать. За секунду до того, как она отвернулась, их прошлое отразилось на ее лице.

_Дин сидит в коридоре за дверью гостиной, слушает. Шесть месяцев испытательного срока подошли к концу, и он думает, что на этот раз все сделал правильно._

_Голос у миссис Карвер высокий, беспокойный. Квини проходит по коридору, садится рядом, - холодный нос утыкается ему в ухо, - и Дин рассеянно поглаживает ее._

_— Нет, он пытается, — говорит миссис Карвер, и он представляет, как она размахивает руками, пытаясь изобразить что-то в воздухе. Ему всегда это нравилось._

_— Он очень сильно старается, просто… Он всегда рядом. Постоянно наблюдает за мной. Я поворачиваюсь, а он тут как тут, спрашивает, не хочу ли я чая, может, надо сходить в магазин или убрать во дворе. Я думаю, он бы у нас в ногах спал, если бы мог, будто собака какая. Ему постоянно что-то нужно. Я… Мне кричать хочется от этого._

_Человек из приюта отвечает — у него низкий успокаивающий голос, - и Дин не может разобрать слов. Квини растянулась у него в ногах, и он машинально протягивает руку, чтобы почесать ее за ухом. Он находит ее любимое местечко, и она скулит, прикрыв глаза от удовольствия_

_— Все будет хорошо, правда, ну… может, не хорошо, но мы справимся. Это Джерри. Он напуган. После того, что случилось в школе. Не то чтобы Джерри не был признателен. Те, другие дети… Они задиры, несомненно. Совсем невоспитанные, но…_

_Жестокие. Вот что она имеет в виду. Злые и невежественные маленькие бандиты, которые пугают Джерри сильнее, чем он говорит своей маме. Просто потому, что им так весело. Просто потому, что они это могут. Они тыкали его лицом в грязь, несчастного, плачущего, вокруг воняло его собственной мочой, они били его, смеялись над ним, и Дин всего лишь сделал то, что должен был, праведный и твердый в своей ярости. Он просто делал то, что правильно._

_\- … и Вилкинсону пришлось ходить с зафиксированной челюстью целый месяц, а у Джеймса Фразера нос до сих пор кривой, и…_

_Дин смотрит на Квини, когда она скулит, и понимает, что сжал ее шерсть в кулаке, схватился, будто она была каким-то спасательным кругом._

_— … у него доброе сердце, но…_

_Дин сжимает руку сильнее, и Квини взвизгивает и убегает. Он бьет ее вдогонку, прямо по ребрам, раз, другой, потому что она глупая и сама виновата, не надо было вот так приходить к нему — с надеждой, с бесконечной преданностью и тоской. Ему нравится, как она отступает, обиженная и озадаченная, потому что на какой-то миг он чувствует, что, чтобы они там все ни думали, сердца у него нет вовсе. На следующей неделе, уходя, он гладит Квини по голове, прощаясь, а собака скалится на него и рычит. Другого он и не ждал._

Дин моргает, и миссис Карвер исчезает. За окном куда-то спешат женщины и мужчины в серых костюмах, мертвая крыса плывет по реке среди обломков. Тут не на что смотреть, нечего чувствовать, картинки забываются сразу же, когда поезд движется дальше.

Он пойман в цепь этого путешествия, воспоминание в воспоминании, грохот движения и давка, — и вдруг возникает это странное чувство: что на него смотрят.

В углу стоит парень, высокий, хотя он сутулится, кутаясь в пальто, и наблюдает за ним. Не явно — и это как раз разочаровывает, потому что можно было бы начать пялиться на него в ответ или даже подраться, — но, тем не менее, он наблюдает. Дин никогда прежде его не видел, это абсолютно точно. Он уверен практически на все сто, что запомнил бы его: до смешного высокого, выделяющегося из толпы, будто он нарисован красками, а весь мир просто набросок карандашом.

Дин старается не смотреть на парня, хоть это и сложно. Он хочет посмотреть, хочет запомнить его, потому что в любую минуту тот может испариться, а Дин еще никогда не видел никого похожего, ни разу в жизни. Но где-то в толпе, выходящей на остановке, Дин теряет его из виду, и парень просто исчезает.

**

Дин сидит за рабочим столом. Сроки поджимают, сроки всегда есть. Он вечно опаздывает, никогда не может закончить все вовремя. На столе лежит стопка небрежно скрепленных бумаг, и когда он с ними закончит, будет другая стопка, и еще одна, и еще. Над флуоресцентной лампой жужжит муха, стукаясь о стекло. На компьютере открыт текстовый редактор — чистый белый прямоугольник на сером фоне. Курсор мигает — маленькая одинокая палочка на белой странице. У Дина болят запястья, а в голове отдаются удары сердца. Он хочет начать печатать, хочет заполнить пустое пространство буквами, словами, смыслом, но он так же пуст, как и экран перед ним, так же одинок, как курсор. День будет долгим.

Дин сразу узнает о приближении Стивенса по стуку начищенных кожаных туфель по виниловому полу. Дин бросает попытки создать видимость того, что занят: оставляет пустое белое окно открытым, даже не пытаясь выпрямиться на стуле.

Если бы Дину было присуще чуточку больше сострадания, он бы даже пожалел Стивенса, который к каждому отчету, к каждому документу относится так, будто это действительно важно. Стивенсу все еще дорога работа, и это всего лишь доказательство его охренительной глупости.

— Винчестер, — говорит Стивенс, и Дин поворачивается к нему, задерживаясь чуть дольше, чем позволяет вежливость. Стивенс сжимает губы в тонкую линию и кладет на свободное место на столе Дина еще одну кипу бумаг.  
— Это нужно переделать, — говорит он, и Дин мог бы даже восхититься той злобой, которая горит в сузившихся глазах мужчины, да вот только Стивенс был в таком отчаянии, что оно того не стоит.  
— А что не так?  
Одной рукой Стивенс берет файл с самого верха, другой поправляя зализанные на лысину волосы.  
— Дело миссис Софии П. Клэранс. Кухня была затоплена водой из прорвавшейся трубы. Требования — перекрасить кухню и поменять полы.  
Дин смотрит на него, прищурившись, но Стивенс, мотнув головой, открывает папку и читает вслух.  
— Так как полис миссис Клэранс в порядке, я рекомендую удовлетворить требования, – он смотрит на Дина, приподняв брови. – Ты забываешь пункт 553, Винчестер.

Дин дышит через нос, пытаясь сконцентрироваться на чем угодно, только не на лице Стивенса, по которому так хочется вмазать. Хруст кости о хрящ. Брызги крови на коже.  
— Пункт 553. «Этот полис не включает в себя волю Божью», — цитирует Дин злым тоном. – Ты правда думаешь, что Богу есть дело до прорванных труб или вдов, потерявших мужей на войне?

Стивенс широко улыбается, но глаз улыбка не затрагивает, совсем.

— Мы занимаемся оценкой страховки, а не теологией, — говорит Стивенс, и Дин видит, насколько в глубине души тот упивается происходящим, хотя внешне и невозмутим. Насколько ему нравится быть правым. Как ему нравится, что он может отказать женщине всего лишь из-за какой-то лазейки, спрятанной в мелком шрифте договора. Как ему нравится приказывать Дину отказать. – Ты знаешь правила.

Он пихает ногой стопку на полу.

— Просмотри эти тоже, — приказывает Стивенс, разворачиваясь на каблуках. — К концу дня! — кричит он через плечо, и Дин снова остается в одиночестве, только мигающий флуоресцентный свет, пустой экран монитора и постоянный стук клавиш — вокруг него все что-то печатают в таких же кабинках.

Дин поворачивается к компьютеру — курсор все так же отчаянно мигает на белом фоне пустой страницы.

— К черту все, — печатает он, и ему вдруг становится интересно, печатают ли то же самое все остальные, которые кажутся такими довольными, такими занятыми, пока печатают. — К черту это дерьмо, — печатает он. — К черту.

В конце концов, он не Джек Николсон, так что он стирает написанное и просто сидит, пока курсор жалобно мигает. У него, как минимум, несколько отчетов, которые надо закончить до завтра, и еще целая кипа заявок, чтобы просмотреть и отказать. Из-за беспокойства его скука вскоре сменяется дискомфортом. Он слышит тиканье часов, слабое астматическое дыхание Стэна, который сидит в соседней кабинке. Под глазом, не переставая, дергается мышца. Он хочет убежать, немедленно, но бежать-то некуда. Дин сжимает руки в кулаки, но драться не с кем и бороться тоже не за что.

Он думает о парне из поезда, опять, пытаясь успокоиться, вспоминая его высокий лоб, растрепанные каштановые волосы, закручивающиеся от влаги, почти черные от дождя. Думает о широких плечах, сильных красивых руках, сжатых в кулаки под толстой тканью пальто. О пристальном взгляде незнакомых зеленых глаз, едва заметном румянце на щеках.

А еще Дин думает о том, что он никогда еще не видел человека, который настолько бы не вписывался в окружающую обстановку. Ну, за исключением, наверное, самого Дина.

**

Он наклоняется к барной стойке и заказывает стопку за стопкой. Пытается напиться, но не может — от грубого вкуса алкоголя на языке только тошнит и хочется спать. Он пьет не для того, чтобы забыть: нечего забывать, в этом-то вся и проблема. Женщина, сидящая рядом с ним, бесцветно красива; они вместе пьют в полной тишине, повторяя заказы друг друга.

— Ты часто сюда заходишь? – спрашивает Дин спустя какое-то время.  
— Да, — откликается она.  
— Угу, — отвечает он и вдруг пытается вспомнить, встречались ли они раньше.

Она смотрит на него из-под пепельно-серых ресниц, и было бы почти грубо не пойти за ней, когда она направляется к выходу.

Он трахает ее в туалете, утыкаясь лицом ей в шею, чтобы не смотреть на себя в зеркало. Она пахнет мертвыми цветами, влажными и слишком сладкими, и Дин концентрируется на грязи в цементе, на темной плесени на белом полу, которая почти складывается в узор. Девушка тяжело дышит, и от этого ему становится не по себе, потому что она явно не здесь, а с тем, с кем бы хотела, представляя его на месте Дина. Он целует ее, лишь бы заткнуть, и она отворачивает голову. Край штанины, намокший от протекшей воды, холодит кожу. Он поднимает ее за задницу и усаживает на фарфоровую раковину, толкается еще сильнее, стараясь довести себя до оргазма, а она каблуком оставляет на нем синяк, прямо рядом с почкой.

— Как тебя зовут? – спрашивает он в конце концов.

Она не отвечает, просто смотрит на него, почти с жалостью.

— Не важно, — говорит он, но уже слишком поздно. Она ушла.

**

В четверг утром на столе новая кипа бумаг, в милю высотой, и Дин наугад берет первый попавшийся файл. Это безнадежное дело, как и все остальные дела, в этом месте целый штат сотрудников на то, чтобы найти причину не выплачивать компенсацию.

Факты довольно типичные: в бок легкового автомобиля врезался грузовик, обошлось без смертей, но машина превратилась в практически неузнаваемый кусок металла. Дин вздрагивает, раскладывая фотографии: он не может понять, как кто-то мог остаться в живых после такой аварии. Лобовое стекло превратилось в паутину осколков, а асфальт вокруг того места черный от крови. Машина практически разорвана надвое, а на возвышающейся над ней фуре ни царапины.

Когда он раскладывает следующую партию фотографий, дышать он не может уже совершенно по другой причине.

У Дина никогда не было машины; он никогда и не думал ее покупать. Она ему просто не нужна. Ему некуда ездить, да и позволить себе такую покупку со своей зарплатой он не может.

У Дина не найдется слов, чтобы описать это. Он просто сидит за своим столом, перебирая в руках фотографии, потом раскладывает их на столе, словно карты Таро.

Он не узнает модель, но на боку выгравирован знак «шевроле». Машинально он тянется за бумагами. Это Импала 1967 года. Большая и черная, сверкающая, будто ловит лучи солнца под другим небом.

Она прекрасна. Она была настолько прекрасна, а сейчас это всего лишь хлам.

Дин пытается представить, каково это — водить такую машину. Мчаться по длинной пустой дороге под солнцем, опустив стекло, и ветер бьет тебе в лицо. Дин почти чувствует все это: тепло руля под рукой, громкую музыку, льющуюся из магнитофона, запах нагретой кожи, смолы и сосен. Рука лежит на спинке сиденья, пальцы путаются в волосах, ероша их там, где начинается шея. Тепло под кончиками пальцев, знакомое и нежное, и если он только повернет голову, он увидит…

В соседней кабинке кто-то роняет на пол какие-то папки, и Дин поднимает глаза, но рядом никого нет. Конечно, никого нет, только несколько фотографий и его идиотская кабинка, памятки, скрипящий стул и стол совершенно неправильной высоты. Смутившись, хотя его никто не видит, он отодвигает фотографии.

Позже Дин тайком копирует лучшую фотографию, сворачивает лист в несколько раз и прячет в карман. Позже он расправляет его и пришпиливает к доске над столом. Копия выходит неяркая, а посередине проходит белая полоса — тонер в том месте, видимо, заканчивается — но даже это не может испортить красоту линий или подавить чувство, которое Дин испытывает, глядя на эту машину, чувство безграничного потенциала, открытого неба. Свободы.

Когда следующим утром он приходит на работу, фотокопии уже нет, а вместо нее прикреплен стикер с напоминанием о политике компании в отношении влияния личных вещей на производительность труда. Дин пытается нарисовать машину по памяти, царапая ручкой по бумаге, но он не художник, и линии у него получаются не те. И хотя какое-то время спустя он еще помнит, как выглядит машина, он уже не помнит того, что чувствовал, глядя на нее. И, может, так даже лучше. Это просто какая-то машина, сейчас ее так даже назвать нельзя. Просто груда металлолома на какой-нибудь свалке. И это еще одна причина, почему не стоит привязываться к вещам.

Он отклоняет требование (у парня лицензия на выдуманное имя, страница 465 кодекса, статья 16, первая подстатья, второй абзац) и отправляет отчет.

Неделю спустя появляется Сэм, и все меняется.

**

Кипа бумаг на столе меньше так и не становится. Часы на стене все так же безжалостно тикают. Секунды, минуты, часы. Где-то с грохотом закрывается дверь, и он слышит шаги; слышит, как Стивенс опять орет, жалуется на что-то.

— Тебя здесь быть не должно, — раздается голос Стивенса прямо возле кабинки Дина. – Еще не было прецедентов… ты не можешь…  
— И все-таки я здесь, – мужчину, кажется, это даже забавляет.

Дин перестает притворяться, что работает, откидывается на спинку стула, бесстыдно подслушивая, и пытается разглядеть, кому принадлежит второй голос.

В руках у Стивенса огромная стопа бумаг, и он смотрит на собеседника, поддерживая подбородком верхнюю папку. Дину не удается разглядеть все, он видит только широкую спину в костюме, темные волосы, вьющиеся на концах. Его затопляет внезапное чувство узнавания, почти болезненного предчувствия где-то вглубине его живота.  
Стивенс чем-то обеспокоен, переминается с ноги на ногу. Он уже взмок, ботинки скрипят.

— Я не получал никаких бумаг, — заикаясь, говорит он, а парень только пожимает плечами, беззаботно и в то же время мило.

— Я уверен, скоро вам все пришлют, — говорит он. Стивенс кивает. Дин видит, что он явно недоволен этой ситуацией, но новый парень как неподвижная стена – просто стоит и улыбается, пока Стивенс не указывает ему место рядом с закутком Дина.

— Мне нужен этот отчет, Винчестер, — говорит Стивенс, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти, и Дин поднимает глаза. Новичок смотрит на него поверх разделяющей их перегородки.

— Я Дин, — вырывается у него. Парень улыбается уголками губ, словно он рад знакомству, по спине Дина бегут мурашки. У него есть знакомые, которых он знает не первый год, но даже они никогда не были настолько рады видеть его. Несмотря на внутренние противоречия, Дин испытывает теплые чувства к этому парню.

— Привет, Дин, — говорит парень. — Меня зовут Сэм.

Почему-то это имя ему подходит.

— Привет, — говорит Дин, вдруг растерявшись. Он не привык к таким разговорам, к разговорам в принципе: это как вспоминать па в танце, которому он так и не научился.

Сэм наблюдает за ним, чуть наклонив голову.  
— Что? — спрашивает Дин.  
— Ты напоминаешь мне одного человека, которого я когда-то знал, — говорит Сэм, и Дин чувствует, что улыбается.

— Я никогда не встречал таких, как ты, — отвечает он. И понимает, что получилось глупо. Сэм теряется на секунду, что и неудивительно. С таким же успехом можно было просто обозвать его фриком и закончить на этом.  
— Наверное, я единственный в своем роде, — задумчиво говорит Сэм и ухмыляется.

Дину кажется, что он пялится, совсем чуть-чуть, потому что… черт. Хочется видеть эту белозубую, нелепую, прекрасную улыбку снова и снова. И хочется, чтобы именно ему так улыбались.

Хочется, и в этом-то весь подвох.

— Мне нужно работать, — говорит он, усаживаясь на свое место. Когда Дин снова поднимает глаза, Сэма уже нет. Как обычно. Отлично сработано, Винчестер.

Спустя немыслимо долгое время, которое Дин провел, уставившись в пустой монитор, он слышит слабый скребущий звук и вздыхает.

— Что? – шепчет он.  
— Дин, хочешь выпить пива после работы?

Ответ следует автоматически, его короткое «нет» вырывается еще до того, как он успевает о нем подумать. Дин чувствует мимолетное сожаление, но так лучше. Лучше не заводить контактов с людьми, особенно с работы. Особенно с этим парнем. С парнем, который совершенно не вписывается в его жизнь.

Повисает тишина, а потом звук снова повторяется.

— Дин?

Дин смотрит на стену, будто там сейчас вырастет рот и начнет говорить с ним.

— Что? – спрашивает он раздраженно.  
— Пожалуйста?

Он открывает рот, чтобы снова отказать, черт возьми, похоже, этот парень не понимает слово «нет», но простое предложение задело что-то глубоко внутри, там, где, как казалось Дину, была пустота. Не в его привычках делать других счастливыми.

— Чего тебе так неймется? – уклончиво спрашивает он и слышит в ответ тихий смех.

— Будет весело, — заявляет Сэм настолько уверенно, что Дин даже не может вспомнить, почему в первый раз отказался.  
— Не будет, — упрямо говорит он.  
— Ага, еще как будет, — заговорщически подмигивает Сэм, и Дину крайне тяжело сказать «нет» на такое приглашение.  
— 5:30? – спрашивает он, вздыхая.  
— 5:30, — отвечает Сэм, и даже самодовольства, которое слышится в его голосе, недостаточно, чтобы изменить решение Дина.

**

Это становится вроде как привычкой. Когда стрелки подходят к 5:30, Сэм появляется возле кабинки Дина. Глупо на самом деле, что такая мелочь может обрести форму и цель в конце каждого рабочего дня. Не то чтобы они делают что-то особенное: дальше по улице есть один бар, они заходят туда, болтают о том о сем, пьют пиво. Просто сидят, в основном в приятном молчании, совсем не так, как с теми, кого знал Дин. Иногда он бросает на Сэма короткие взгляды, на его длинные, вытянутые перед собой ноги, на влажные волосы, падающие на лицо. Иногда Сэм ловит его взгляд, улыбается, — этой своей глупой кривой улыбкой — и Дин отворачивается, краснея.

Над барной стойкой висит телевизор, и иногда они смотрят игру, даже несмотря на то, что Дин уже давно не верит, что его команда выйдет в плэй-офф.

— Вау, — удивляется Сэм, когда в новостях показывают нарезку из эпизодов матча. — Они ужасны. В смысле… Я видел плохую игру, но они… они просто ужасны.  
— Заткнулся бы, — говорит Дин. – Они просто играли не в полную силу.  
— Повторяй себе это почаще, — говорит Сэм, ухмыляясь. — Это даже мило.

Дин показывает ему средний палец. Он уже почти придумывает, как подколоть Сэма в ответ, когда в новостях диктор переходит к другому репортажу.

— Сегодня завершилось дело Городского Приюта. Присяжные удивили всех, оправдав Джеймса Йейна Трахерна, обвинявшегося в многочисленных сексуальных домогательствах…

Дин не может оторвать взгляд от экрана, наблюдая, как Трахерн останавливается на ступеньках здания суда и позирует на камеру, показывая пальцами знак победы.

— Ты знаешь этого парня? — тихо спрашивает Сэм, и Дин кивает, не произнося ни слова, потому что ком в горле просто не дает ему этого сделать.

Трахерн теперь выглядит гораздо старше, он полысел и кажется таким маленьким, что это приводит Дина в замешательство, рождая противоречивое чувство злости пополам с виной. Дин оставил их всех в прошлом, ведь он виноват так же, как и человек на экране, который одержал победу над законом благодаря идиотской двусмысленности законодательных актов. Тут даже нечему удивляться. Так устроен мир. Дин это знает, а Трахерн воспользовался этим.

К тому времени, как он попал к Трахернам, он уже совершил самое ужасное, что только мог совершить сирота. Переезжая из семьи в семью, он не вписывался ни в одну из них, никогда не чувствовал себя как дома. Дин не был очаровательным ребенком, скорее, наоборот — подозрительным и замкнутым, уже привыкшим к разочарованиям. Ему было все равно — он мог бы вести себя очаровательно, как майское утро, но это бы ничего не изменило. Дин был готов сделать что угодно, только бы спасти их всех, хоть как-нибудь, но стоило ему пожаловаться, и социальный работник отправил его обратно в единственное место для таких отверженных детей, как он, в детский дом.

Тогда он сталкивался с системой не в последний раз, и сейчас, оглядываясь назад, его в какой-то степени даже забавляют собственные ярость и горе. Все позади. И единственное, что он сейчас испытывает — это горький, кисловатый привкус вины. Трахерн кажется таким маленьким. Дин не должен был забывать. Нужно было следовать своим принципам. Он даже не понимает, откуда у него появилось тогда это чувство справедливости, хотя точно знает, куда оно потом исчезло.

— Меня вернули в детский дом. Но с Трахерном остались другие. Дайна и Тайрон, и еще дети, и я хотел забрать их с собой. Я спас себя, но не смог спасти их.

— Что произошло?

— Понятия не имею, — отвечает Дин, и это ложь. Его взгляд прикован к экрану, на котором мелькают фотографии жертв насильника, одна за другой. Большинство из них он видел впервые, но не все. Не все.

— Ты был всего лишь ребенком, — говорит Сэм, и Дин передергивает плечами. Потому что это чушь. Он оказался достаточно взрослым, чтобы возразить, достаточно взрослым, чтобы спасти себя. И так же он был достаточно взрослым, чтобы остаться и защитить остальных.

— Я не знал, что они решили устранить меня, — говорит он. – Я думал, они устранят его.

По телевизору снова показывают Трахерна, как тот медленно спускается по ступенькам здания суда. Монстр вышел на свободу, и Дин обязан сделать хоть что-нибудь.

Он опускает глаза под взволнованным и обеспокоенным взглядом Сэма

— Теперь это неважно, — говорит Дин и небрежно пожимает плечами. Уже не больно. Уже все в прошлом, даже воспоминания кажутся нереальными, как будто все произошло с кем-то другим. Это не он — тот мальчик, которого Трахерн бил кожаным ремнем, бил с оттяжкой, - пусть даже мужчина, в которого он превратился сейчас, все еще носит шрамы, доказывающие обратное. Не его запирали в маленькой комнате каждую ночь, чтобы он не сбежал обратно к друзьям. Дин с сожалением оглядывается в прошлое, но он уже не тот мальчишка с разбитым сердцем. Он усвоил урок: если ты не можешь что-то изменить — смирись с этим. Такова жизнь.

Сэм дотрагивается до руки Дина, но тот отстраняется, потому что не привык к прикосновениям; не сейчас, когда он вспоминает прикосновения Трахерна к своему телу, вкрадчивые и интимные. Однако прикосновение Сэма согревает, заставляет забыть обо всем, и Дин благодарно сжимает его ладонь. Это чувство отдает в груди, в запястьях, в горле. Дин делает еще один большой глоток пива и пытается снова вздохнуть.

— А что насчет тебя? – спрашивает он Сэма, отгоняя грустные мысли.

Сэм улыбается, опуская голову.

— Мама умерла, когда я был еще ребенком, отец нас вырастил. Меня и брата.

Дин пытается представить, каково это – иметь брата, семью, людей, среди которых ему нашлось бы место, имя, но ничего не получается.

— Они живут в городе? – спрашивает он, и Сэм почти незаметно хмурится.  
— Они умерли, — мягко говорит он, будто боится своим ответом причинить Дину боль.

Дин моргает, он не ожидал, что его так тронет чужое горе. Сэм не заслуживает потери близких людей. Сэм – хороший человек, он достоин лучшего.

— Мне жаль, — бормочет Дин, потому что знает: в душу лучше не лезть. Или люди сами рассказывают, или не хотят ничем делиться. Чаще последнее.

Сэм пожимает плечами, светлые глаза смотрят на Дина.

— Ты мне его напоминаешь, — признается он спустя какое-то время, и Дин подозревает, что это, скорее всего, комплимент.  
— Правда? – спрашивает он, тронутый этим признанием, и Сэм кивает.  
— Здорово, — говорит Дин неуклюже.

Лицо Сэма расплывается в знакомой ухмылке.

— Ну, типа здорово. Он, вроде как, был придурком, — отвечает он, и Дин пытается подавить смех, а потом наклоняется, чтобы стукнуться бутылками в знак тоста.  
— За придурков, — говорит он, и Сэм тоже смеется.

**

Однажды в пятницу вечером они идут в кино. Идея принадлежит Сэму, и он настолько ей загорелся, что Дин просто не смог отказать.

Сам фильм какой-то глупый — Том Круз, похоже, снимается везде, где только можно. Попкорн жесткий, и вдобавок слишком много масла, а от парня, что сидит позади них, пахнет рыбой.

Но это не важно.

Между ними стакан с попкорном, и Дин ест больше, чем ему на самом деле хочется, просто ради того, чтобы как бы случайно касаться руки Сэма, когда тот тоже тянется за кукурузой. Все подобные фильмы одинаковы; Дин вдруг понимает, что слышит дыхание Сэма, чувствует тепло, исходящее от его плеча, где они касаются друг друга. Он не может заставить себя взглянуть на Сэма, не может позволить себе его рассматривать. Поэтому он просто смотрит на экран — Круз подорвал еще одно здание, спас мир. Дин смотрит на экран так, будто происходящее является величайшим достижением современного кинематографа.

На улице Сэм поднимает лицо к дождливому небу и громко смеется.

— Вау, — говорит он, ухмыляясь Дину. — Такой идиотизм надо залить кофеином. – Его глаза блестят в темноте, и Дин чувствует, что улыбается в ответ.

— На углу есть одно местечко, — отвечает он.

Он не такой уж любитель кофе, но ему еще не хочется прощаться, не хочется трястись в поезде метро по пути домой, не хочется возвращаться в темную холодную квартиру.

— Сядем у окна? – спрашивает Сэм спустя минуту, заходя внутрь, и трясет головой, разбрызгивая вокруг холодные капли. Дин предпочитает место в углу; там почему-то кажется безопаснее, но, тем не менее, он соглашается.

— Можем за людьми понаблюдать, — предлагает Сэм.  
— Льет же, — Дин смотрит на него. – Не за кем наблюдать.

Сэм улыбается, закусив губу.

— Тогда придется смотреть друг на друга.

Дин смотрит на него через столик.

– Повезло тебе, — сухо говорит он, а Сэм смеется.

Наступает молчание – не та уютная тишина, а неуклюжее молчание, по крайней мере, для Дина. Он хочет сострить. Он почти ощущает, каким мог бы быть – беззаботным, отважным, решительным, в противовес ему настоящему, который не знает, что сказать или сделать. Он не привык к такому. Он не привык к людям. Он не привык к заботе.

Но Сэм не навязывает ему разговор, он просто пьет свой кофе, смотрит на капли дождя, стекающие по темным окнам.

Тонкая полоска отраженного неонового света скользит по его лицу, и в этот момент парень кажется Дину идеальным: высокий и надежный, живой, такой, каких Дин еще не встречал в своей жизни. Будто все остальные – всего лишь тени, тени настоящих людей. И прежде чем он осознает, что делает, он наклоняется и прикасается губами к таким неожиданно мягким губам Сэма, чувствуя тепло его дыхания, чувствуя, как щетина царапает ему кожу. Все эти маленькие детали, складываясь в общую картину, заставляют Дина отпрянуть столь неожиданно, что он даже не замечает, как стоящая рядом ваза с водой с грохотом падает на стол.

Ему кажется, будто взгляды всех посетителей прикованы к нему, но самый важный для него сейчас - взгляд Сэма, удивленный, темный, полный непонятных эмоций. Дин только и может, что извиниться, отодвинуть стул и встать. Он кладет несколько купюр на влажную поверхность стола и поворачивается, чтобы уйти.

На улице льет как из ведра, а все, что он слышит — это собственное дыхание, тяжелое, срывающееся. Дин задыхается, воздуха не хватает. Воздуха всегда не хватает. В ушах отдается стук сердца, ритмично пульсирует в голове тошнотворным, отвратительным чувством стыда. Льет дождь, но ему все равно. Он поднимает лицо навстречу тяжелым каплям, будто они могут все смыть.

Дин не слышит шагов за спиной, он приходит в себя, только когда чувствует чью-то руку на плече, и конечно же это Сэм. Потому что Сэм — тупой он ублюдок — хороший человек, а Дин – нет, и Сэм будто носит розовые очки, которые не дают ему увидеть настоящего Дина.

Сэм промок насквозь — волосы прилипли ко лбу, глаза темные и настороженные, и такие чертовски добрые, что Дина начинает тошнить.

— Все нормально, — говорит Сэм, и голос у него мягкий и немного охрипший. И, черт, эта ложь настолько очевидна, что Дин чувствует, будто внутри него что-то разбивается, ломается на острые, смертельные осколки боли.

Дать себе волю сейчас кажется правильным решением, и кулак врезается в челюсть Сэма. Сэм отступает, и от этого внутри так хорошо. Его никогда не тренировали, никогда не учили драться, но Дин знает, как защитить себя, знает, от чего будет больно, знает, что может покалечить, а что – оставить шрам.

Второй удар – под ребра, и Сэм валится на землю, падает на колени в грязь. Он не отбивается, не защищается, просто смотрит на него. Кровь на его лице смешивается с дождевой водой. Он смотрит на Дина, будто понимает, но ведь так не должно быть. А Дин не понимает, никогда не поймет, он просто не способен, и хотя ему хочется дотронуться до Сэма, все исправить, этого он сделать тоже не в силах.

— Ублюдок, — только и может сказать он. – Гребаный гомик. Не прикасайся ко мне, даже не смей.  
Получается больше похоже на всхлип. Дин разворачивается, не видя ничего перед собой, пытается уйти, и его неуверенные шаги переходят в бег, костяшки пальцев болят, и почти так же сильно щиплет глаза, и он до сих пор не может дышать — беги, не беги.

Он даже не знает, куда бежит. Лишь бы прочь, по мокрым улицам; тяжелые капли дождя бьют по лицу, словно в наказание. Дин останавливается, когда заканчиваются силы. Он стоит возле реки, и даже дождь не в состоянии смыть воспоминание о губах Сэма. Убежав так далеко, теперь он даже не помнит, почему поцеловал Сэма. Это так ему не свойственно и так глупо. Открыв свои карты, он позволил Сэму увидеть что-то, чего тот не должен был видеть, и это небезопасно, Дин обычно так не поступает. Он не впускает людей в свою жизнь.

Если бы это была чья-то другая жизнь, Сэм побежал бы за ним, но он так не сделал. И это хорошо. Потому что Сэм опасен, с его растрепанными волосами и необычным смехом, и темными глазами. Он забавный, он веселый и беззаботный. С ним жизнь стала бы лучше, но это невозможно. Это — все, что есть. Это — все, что когда-либо было.

Он идет домой, и несмотря ни на что, внутри все еще теплится надежда. Дин даже может себе это представить: он поднимается по лестнице к квартире, и Сэм ждет его там, опершись на перила, ждет, когда вернется Дин. Глупо, конечно, но эта мысль не покидает его до тех пор, пока наконец он не подходит к своей квартире; там никого нет, ни души, только глухая стена, старый замок на двери, тихий скрежет, когда ключ поворачивается в скважине, и четыре пустые стены.

На следующее утро он не видит Сэма в поезде. Хотя он вообще мало что видит, взгляд застыл на манжетах куртки. Толпа вокруг давит, словно свинцовый плащ. Рядом с ним стоит толстая старуха и хрипло дышит, по другую руку бесцветная девушка-подросток громко слушает плеер, и самые высокие ноты перекрывают шум вагона, визг тормозов, бормотание голосов, приглушенные раскаты грома на улице.

Он поворачивается и смотрит на девушку, пытается улыбнуться, но не получается — кажется, что девушка боится его, вынимает наушник из уха и выключает плеер. Она выходит на следующей же остановке, бросив взгляд на Дина, и внутри нездоровым теплом растекается удовлетворение.

На работе Сэма тоже нет, но Дин не обращает на это внимания. Он уже прошелся по трем делам: отказ, отказ и отказ, - потому что всегда есть лазейка, и он всегда ее находит. Он печатает онемевшими пальцами, не смотрит по сторонам, он не идет на перерыв. Жалости у него тоже нет.

Дин уже изучил половину следующего отчета — три абзаца о том, почему семья не может запросить компенсацию за ущерб, нанесенный пожаром у них на кухне, когда видит лицо Сэма, появившегося из ниоткуда, прямо над перегородкой. Дин поднимает глаза и чувствует, что начинает краснеть. Он ничего не говорит, равно как и Сэм, и какое-то время просто смотрит.

Левый глаз Сэма почти полностью заплыл, синяк растекся от щеки до самой брови. Губа разбита, и Дин сдерживается и не вздрагивает, смотрит прямо на него. Все карты у Сэма. Дин знает, что если Сэм настучит на него, Дин потеряет работу – предупреждение будет уже не первым, а Стивенс его просто ненавидит. Он не знает, что тогда будет делать, останется на улице, наверное, когда-нибудь его найдут в какой-нибудь канаве в четыре утра, или он сопьется, или еще чего хуже. Эта работа — и без того самое худшее, что он может себе представить, падать ниже уже практически некуда.

Сэм сильно избит. И это дело рук Дина, каждая царапина на лице Сэма — гребаное обвинение, но взгляд Сэма такой же, как всегда, дружелюбный и искренний. Может, с Сэмом что-то не то? Не в том смысле, что он даун — он умный, это сразу видно, но… Может, у него синдром какой? Что-то имени какого-нибудь иностранного доктора, что-нибудь, чем болеют очень мало людей?

— Хочешь выпить после работы? – спрашивает Сэм, и Дин смотрит на него, на разукрашенное синяками лицо.  
— Да, — отвечает он сразу, и озадаченно смотрит, как Сэм довольно улыбается.

Сэм подмигивает ему и исчезает за перегородкой. А Дин так и сидит, и все это просто не имеет смысла, совсем.

**  
Когда Сэм снова появляется, еще нет пяти тридцати.

— Мне надо работать, — пытается возразить Дин, но Сэм только снова улыбается, и говорит:  
— Пойдем со мной.

Дин моргает, протирает глаза пальцами.

— Чего?

Сэм смотрит на него, слегка нахмурившись, и выдыхает.

— Пошли, — говорит он, ухмыляясь, — два раза повторять не буду, — и исчезает.

Дин сохраняет файл, встает. Он растерян, но единственное, на что он был неспособен за всю свою жизнь, как бы глупо это ни было — это не принять вызов.

Сэм сидит на крыше, вытянув перед собой ноги. Дин неуверенно встает рядом с ним.

— Прости, — шепчет он, и Сэм смотрит на него.  
— Знаю, — отвечает он, и они какое-то время просто наблюдают за городом внизу, загадочным и темным.

Почти красиво.

— Почему ты это сделал? – Сэм пристально смотрит на Дина, отвлекая от своих мыслей. У Дина не получается спрятаться от этого взгляда, как он ни старается. Он не может солгать Сэму, не может даже найти в себе силы попробовать. Он уверен — Сэм говорит не о том, что Дин его ударил. Он говорит о том, что случилось до этого.

— Мне захотелось, — признается он. – А потом мне почему-то показалось, что это неправильно.

Он вдруг отворачивается от Сэма и идет к краю крыши, смотрит на грязный серый город под ним и держится за перила так крепко, что костяшки пальцев белеют. Ему хочется плюнуть на все. Хочется шагнуть с крыши, полететь вниз, в свою смерть. Но он этого не сделает. Никогда. Хотя и не знает, что именно удерживает его.

— Это все, что есть, — говорит он, слыша шаги за спиной. Он смотрит на побитое лицо Сэма, на котором отражается лишь понимание, и чувствует, что больше не может бороться  
— Нет, не все, — Дин спиной ощущает тепло чужого тела. — Есть еще кое-что, обещаю. Ты просто не видишь.

Дин изгибается, выворачиваясь. Сэм такой глупый, просто по-идиотски глупый. Он будто существо с другой планеты, из другого мира. Такой добрый, хороший и такой чертовски красивый, что на него смотреть больно, будто голова сейчас расколется. Дину хочется дотронуться до Сэма. Ударить его, столкнуть с крыши.

— Ты не вписываешься в эту жизнь. Ты, черт возьми, ненастоящий, — рычит он, но это больше похоже на всхлип.

Сэм морщится и подносит руку к подбитому глазу.

— Разве это ненастоящее? — мягко спрашивает он, и Дин чувствует, как вина накатывает откуда-то изнутри. Он стоит спиной к перилам, Сэм даже не пытается приблизиться, только поднимает руку, прикасается к щеке Дина; всего лишь шепот, и Дин вздрагивает и почти одновременно поддается этому прикосновению.

Бежать некуда. Прятаться тоже больше негде, в собственной голове больше не осталось места, которое бы Сэм не мог найти.

— Ты разве не понимаешь? – шепчет он, во рту сухо, и слова какие-то неуклюжие. – Со мной не может такое случиться... Я не… это не…  
— Ш-ш-ш-ш… — говорит Сэм. Теплая рука легко ложится на шею Дина, успокаивая, пальцы слегка поглаживают короткие волосы. – Все хорошо, я здесь. Ты теперь не один.

Дин сам не узнает звук, который у него вырывается. Резкий, застрявший где-то в горле, жалкий, загнанный, будто крыса в ловушке. Он никогда не слышал его раньше. В жалкой бессмысленной жизни Дина никогда еще не было кого-то, кто смотрел на него так, будто он живой, будто он настоящий, будто он небезразличен. А Дин так отчаянно в этом нуждается. Он перепуган, потому что нельзя, потому что он не может рисковать, но он обязан.

Дин сам тянется вперед, когда Сэм целует его, требовательно, сладко и нежно. У него горячий рот, щетина на щеках, и он такой чертовски высокий, широкоплечий, и он везде. Обнимает Дина. Не отпускает.

**

Дин резко садится на кровати, просыпаясь, на секунду потерявшись между сном и реальностью, с мутной головой и сладкой болью во всем теле. Он не один.

Сэм лежит рядом, спрятав лицо в сгибе локтя, ноги выглядывают из-под одеяла. Дин наблюдает за ним: от каждого выдоха пряди волос, упавшие на лицо, слегка колышутся.  
Синяки у Сэма уже не такие яркие, но на груди и плечах, на изгибе бедра новые багровые следы, такие же, как у Дина. Доказательства. И Дин надавливает пальцем на одну из этих отметин, возвращая боль. Доказательства. Выходит, это не сон.

Он привык просыпаться один. Он и прежде трахался, но не так. Без этих глубоко интимных прикосновений, вспоминая которые, он чуть не краснеет. Без ощущения той открытости, будто внутри него рухнула Берлинская стена, все стены.

Он никогда не был с парнем, и это оказалось так странно, так сокровенно, так горячо и так чертовски здорово, что он не знает, что теперь делать. Дин чувствует себя, будто заново родился, и смутно осознает, что это звучит как клише из девчачьих романов, но, тем не менее, так оно и есть. Более того, ему кажется, что мир изменился, хотя за окном небо по-прежнему темное и пасмурное, и моросит дождь.

Он прячет лицо в ладонях, чувствует легкое прикосновение к спине. Дин поворачивается, и Сэм приоткрывает глаза, в каждом его движении сквозит довольство.

— Тебе не идет такое самодовольное лицо, — ворчит Дин, но не может сдержать улыбку.

Сэм серьезно кивает.

— Зато ты мне идешь, — отвечает он и притягивает Дина к себе, чтобы поцеловать.

Позже, когда Сэм в душе, Дин готовит завтрак и вдруг замечает, что листья у плюща поднялись. Дину кажется, что даже растение тянется к Сэму, он усилием воли сосредотачивается на яичнице, следя, чтобы желток не растекся — ведь это просто бред, и Сэм лишь рассмеется, если Дин ему об этом скажет.

**

Мир не так устроен. За то, что он сейчас чувствует, должно последовать какое-то наказание. За Сэма, за то тепло, поселившееся внутри него, похожее на счастье. Ничего не изменилось, и в то же время, все по-другому. Но теперь он хочет знать, что будет дальше.

Дождь льет сильнее. На работе отключают электричество, и пропадает целый день. И это уже не второй, а третий раз. На железной дороге какие-то неполадки, и через день поезда ходят с опозданием. Крысы за стенами теперь не скребут. Зафиксированная скорость ветра — больше сотни миль в час, он переворачивает мусорные баки и швыряет их содержимое в окна здания, где работает Дин.

Дину абсолютно все равно.

**

— Ты никогда не рассказываешь о прошлом, — говорит Сэм как-то утром, когда они сидят под навесом. Вокруг льет как из ведра. Дин смотрит на него. Он действительно не хочет откровенничать, но Сэм умеет просить. Может, ему стоило стать психотерапевтом или священником? Кем-то, кому люди обычно рассказывают все секреты. Кем-то, кто наживается на том, что ты не можешь забыть свои грехи.

Кажется, что тент вот-вот рухнет. Глупо это – уличное кафе в городе, где дождь идет практически каждый день. Это любимое кафе Сэма, он говорит, что владелец работает на мельнице, а Дин притворяется, будто понимает, о чем речь.

Дин смотрит в пустую кружку и не помнит, когда успел выпить ее содержимое.

Когда он снова поднимает глаза, Сэм смотрит на него, и Дин готов поклясться, что видит слезы, но это, наверное, всего лишь дождь.

— Я живу сегодняшним днем, — говорит Дин, и это значит _все в порядке, тебе не стоит волноваться обо мне_.

Сэм продолжает задумчиво смотреть. Дину становится не по себе, будто тот видит его насквозь. Как будто тело Дина прозрачно, и Сэм смотрит прямо внутрь, в те уголки души, которые он никогда бы не показал по своей воле. Словно он сейф, а Сэму известен код. Это сбивает с толку.

— Чувак, хватит пялиться, — Дин ерзает на стуле. – Не смешно.

Сэм улыбается, отворачивается, и какое-то время Дин изучающе смотрит на него, на его челку, спутанными прядями прилипшую ко лбу. Дин не понимает его, абсолютно.

**

Они всегда вместе. Практически каждую ночь Сэм остается у него, и Дин перетаскивает кофейный столик к кровати, чтобы ноги Сэма больше не свисали. Они смотрят еще больше фильмов с Крузом. Вместе бегают до доков. Спят, крепко обнявшись, и Дину снятся сны о долгих автомобильных путешествиях и о монстрах, которых легко можно убить.

Сэм дарит ему маленькие подарки: кружки кофе с совершенно невероятными вкусами сиропа, брелок для ключей со странной магической звездой, свисающей на цепочке, кассету со странной, резкой рок-музыкой и один раз — книгу.

— Что за повод? – удивленно спрашивает Дин.  
— Твой день рождения, — тихо отвечает Сэм, и Дин вдруг замирает. Потому что сегодня не день его рождения, но взгляд у Сэма такой умоляющий, что Дин просто не знает, как сказать ему об этом. Все равно Сэм странный. Непонятно, с чего ему приходит такое в голову. Он не такой, как все.

Это старое издание «Убить пересмешника» в мягком переплете. Дин никогда не читал ее, в тот вечер он начинает, по большому счету чувствуя себя обязанным, но постепенно книга его захватывает, и в итоге Дин жадно читает даже на работе, пряча ее под столом, а дома хранит под подушкой. Аттикус Финч — человек, которым Дин восхищается. Честный, справедливый, растит двоих детей без матери и делает для этого все возможное в мире, наполненном разными ужасами. И почему-то Дин его очень хорошо понимает.

Последних страниц не хватает. Дин не говорит об этом Сэму, просто начинает заново и читает с самого начала. Он никогда не узнает о том, что же случилось с Бо Рэдли, но, может быть, он и не хочет знать. В мире есть люди, которые вписываются в общую картину, а есть, которые нет. И ничего хорошего из этого никогда не выходит.

**

В центре города рушится здание. Начинается сильный шторм, и река выходит из берегов, кое-где размывая берега. Стивенс выглядит все более нервным, он даже перестает придираться к Дину. Дин думает, что другие парни шепчутся о нем, но наверняка сказать трудно. Компания этажом выше разорилась, и руководящий директор фирмы выпрыгнул из окна.

Дину плевать.

Как-то утром он просыпается, а на потолке над кроватью — огромная трещина. Кажется, что ветер кричит. Растение в горшке выросло за ночь, выросло невероятно, оплетя подоконник и половину стены.

Сэм смотрит на него, сидя за столом. Он полностью одет.

— Пора, — говорит он, и Дин чувствует, как сердце падает куда-то вниз от понимания неизбежного конца.

— Ты уходишь, — говорит он, подтягивая простыни, чтобы скрыть наготу.  
— Мы оба уходим, — отвечает Сэм.

Дин не задает вопросов, не спрашивает даже, куда они собрались. Ему все равно куда ехать, его ничего не держит, этот город кажется иллюзорным по сравнению с тем, что Дин испытывает к Сэму. Вот, что прочно. Вот это настоящее. А все остальное просто детали.

Он молча одевается, и, когда готов, Сэм сует ему в нагрудный карман маленький пучок колючей травы.

— Розмарин, — говорит он. – Воспоминание. – Дин неуверенно моргает, и Сэм легко целует его. — Все хорошо, — говорит он, но Дин в этом не уверен.

Он чувствует себя странно, его почти тошнит, и это чувство усиливается, пока они спускаются по лестнице, идут по улице к станции, переходят по путям на другую сторону. Автомат съедает монеты, но билеты не выдает, поезд приходит вовремя, и Сэм практически затаскивает Дина внутрь.

Они сидят посередине вагона, и Сэм ни на секунду не отпускает руку Дина.

— Что бы ни случилось, нельзя останавливаться, — настойчиво говорит Сэм. – Мы должны доехать до конца линии.

Дин не знает, почему эта мысль должна волновать его, Сэм сжимает руку так сильно, что становится больно. Но он терпит, потому что это Сэм.

Глаза Сэма просто огромны, и Дин не может отвести от них взгляд.

— Ты мне доверяешь? – спрашивает Сэм, и Дин молча кивает. Он никому не доверяет, не может вспомнить, что вообще кому-либо доверял. Он думает, что никогда ничего не чувствовал, до тех пор, пока не встретил Сэма.

Через две остановки поезд пустеет. Дин не помнит, чтобы кто-нибудь сходил, но иногда ему кажется, что все вокруг — это игра его воображения. Тени. По сравнению с Сэмом, пальцы которого так крепко сомкнуты вокруг запястья Дина и, мягко поглаживая, удерживают его на земле.

Поезд снова набирает ход, картинки за окном сменяют друг друга, превращаясь во что-то абстрактное, и Дин чувствует, что все это неправильно. Он хватается за руку Сэма, но ощущение никуда не уходит. Дин чувствует себя неуютно, натянуто, как будто в легких недостаточно кислорода, как будто он кожей зацепился за что-то еще три остановки назад, и сейчас его тянет обратно.

— Сэм, — шепчет он. Лицо у Сэма бледное и напряженное, и он только сильнее сжимает запястье Дина.  
— Ты мне доверяешь? – повторяет он, но Дин не уверен, он не совсем уверен.  
— До конца линии, — повторяет Дин, и Сэм тянется к нему, прикасается губами к векам Дина, закрывая ему глаза, будто Дин покойник. В наступившей темноте он слышит только шум поезда, визжащий, пронзительно громкий. Сэм прижимает руку Дина к своей груди, и Дин сжимает в руке ткань пальто, пытается почувствовать стук чужого сердца.

Он чувствует себя так странно, напряжение усиливается с каждой проезжаемой остановкой. Стук собственного сердца отдается в голове. Его вот-вот стошнит. Он не выдержит. Ему хочется вернуться домой. Ему нужно вернуться домой.

Дин открывает глаза, и не видит ничего, кроме Сэма, глаза которого чернее черного, радужки совсем не видно, даже белого, только чернейшая темнота дна колодца, и Дин открывает рот, чтобы закричать, потому что этот кошмар еще хуже крыс за стеной, еще более опустошительный. Он вдруг начинает проваливаться в темноту, в глаза Сэма, а все вокруг рушится.

Дин проваливается в пустоту, будто застрял в петле, в точке, самой отдаленной от двух пунктов. Он — одновременно прошлое и настоящее, здесь и там. И в тоже время он ничто в нигде. Он — центр вселенной, и небытие, и то, что между. Все вокруг такое же темное и неподвижное, как сама смерть. Нет ни поезда, ни города, ни земли, ни неба.

То, где они находятся… Это невозможно.

Он зажмуривается, но это не помогает. Только рука Сэма удерживает Дина от того, чтобы окончательно раствориться в пустоте.

— Ты мне доверяешь? — голос Сэма такой знакомый, и это единственное имеет значение. Проблема в том, что Дин не уверен в ответе. Он загнан между «ничто» и «нигде», потому что доверился Сэму, а не своим инстинктам. Он ведь знал. Он и сейчас знает, но его сердце уже не может отпустить Сэма.

— Знаешь же, что да, — шепчет он, — ты знаешь.

Сэм ничего не отвечает, но внезапно Дину становится лучше, он чувствует, как ощущение неправильности отступает, Сэм притягивает его ближе, и из ниоткуда Дин чувствует влажность его пальто и стук сердца Сэма под руками.

Сэм что-то шепчет ему на ухо, настойчиво и тихо, но слова не имеют смысла, только вот… Смысл они как раз имеют.

— Разве ты не видишь? Ты отправился в Ад вместо меня. Но для меня, если тебя нет рядом, все Ад. А если мы вместе, ни одно место не может быть Адом.

Дин дышит прерывисто, балансирует на границе памяти. Он пытается, тянется изо всех сил, но все бесполезно.

Голос Сэма становится жестче.

— Вот, кто мы друг для друга, Дин, кем мы всегда были, и если ты этого не вспомнишь, мне придется вспомнить за нас обоих.

Он наклоняет голову, и Дин чувствует его губы на своих, и это единственное, что знакомо — это именно то, что объединяет здесь и там, сейчас и тогда, вчера и сегодня, всегда.

А потом мир разваливается на части.

**

Дин просыпается, лежа в месте, где встречаются четыре дороги, под спиной грязь, и Сэм рядом с ним. Глаза у него закрыты, и их пальцы крепко переплетены. Дин поражен яркостью красок вокруг: глубокий темно-зеленый — верхушек деревьев, темно-синий — ночного неба. Звезды - всего лишь отдаленные огни, разбросанные в небе, но узор кажется таким знакомым.

Он знает, где он. Он знает, кто он.

Голова кружится от наложенных друг на друга двух жизней, таких разных, не пересекающихся. Две жизни, две памяти, соприкоснувшиеся только тогда, когда Сэм его спас. В обоих мирах был все тот же Сэм. Сэм, сломавший барьер между его жизнями, Сэм, шагнувший за ним в Ад, и вытащивший его оттуда.

Теперь он помнит, помнит все так четко и болезненно, что почти желает, чтобы эти воспоминания исчезли.

_Он слышит их, их вой, они приближаются, и ему становится страшно. Он не боится умереть, не боится боли. Ему страшно потому, что с четырех лет он был не тем, кем являлся на самом деле, а Сэм всегда был рядом. Он боится Ада только потому, что там не будет Сэма._

_Глаза Сэма темные и влажно блестят, он выглядит до смешного молодым, и Дин ничем не может его утешить, он не хочет давать ложных надежд.  
Пальцы Сэма крепко сжимают его руки.  
— Я найду тебя, — твердо говорит Сэм. — Куда бы она тебя ни забрала, я найду тебя. Я найду тебя, даже если мне придется самому спуститься вниз и вытащить тебя. Ты меня понял, Дин? Она тебя не получит. Я тебя не отпущу.  
И в самый последний момент Дин ему верит.  
А потом псы набрасываются на него._

_В какой-то момент ужас и боль отступают, даже агония со временем притупляется.  
То, что следует после — только хуже._

_В другой жизни он просыпается в серой комнате, один, и вот он – Ад. Сейчас. Эта жизнь — без прикосновений, без любви, без смеха. Единственная боль, которая даже сильнее одиночества — это отсутствие надежды. Он не так себе все представлял, но от этого не легче. Дин держится за воспоминания о Сэме, хранит их в сердце. Но вечность сильнее, и он забывает. Временами что-то мелькает в памяти: иногда он видит что-то знакомое в поезде — линию скул, слегка вьющиеся волосы, кивок, и он так хочет, ужасно хочет, но просто не может вспомнить, что же это ему напоминает, и в конце концов перестает хотеть._

В этой реальности — если все действительно реально, а Дину просто необходимо в это верить, иначе он сойдет с ума — Сэм поворачивается на бок и смотрит на Дина, и его взгляд — взгляд победителя, оттененный усталостью. Он протягивает руку и проводит пальцем по скуле Дина, и Дин прижимается щекой к его ладони.

— Просто не верю, что ты забыл меня, — говорит Сэм, и Дин видит неуверенность в его взгляде, одиночество в глазах Сэма из этого мира, одиночество, которое другой Сэм никогда бы не признал.

Дин из этого мира знает, что ответить, как найти в своих воспоминаниях нужный ответ.

— Это то, что делает с тобой Ад, — пытается объяснить он. – Тебя там не было со мной. Тебя вообще там не было. Нельзя забыть того, кого нет. Просто… не было никого.

Он видит, как Сэм пытается переварить новую информацию и спустя минуту кивает.

— Яма отчаяния, — говорит он.  
— Да уж, — отвечает Дин. – Но ты не сдался.

Сэм смеется, запрокидывая голову, и смех отдается эхом среди деревьев.

— Я знал, что наступит тот день, когда ты будешь благодарен, что я такой упрямый дурак, — говорит он и перестает улыбаться, только когда Дин переворачивается и целует его. Это одновременно и знакомо, и ново, как и весь мир вокруг: чистый воздух, свежий, с запахом свежей травы и сосен, и далеких гор.

Он отстраняется и прижимается лбом ко лбу Сэма.

Четыре дороги простираются на сколько хватает глаз, каждая ведет в новые места, в новое будущее. Машина, припаркованная в полумиле от них, готова отвезти их куда угодно. Лунный свет приглашающе отражается от хромированной эмблемы Импалы. Дин хочет к морю. Он хочет посмотреть Большой Каньон. Он хочет целую неделю проваляться в кровати. Он хочет съесть чизбургер, жевать с открытым ртом, только чтобы увидеть, как Сэм хмурится.

— Вставай, — говорит Дин, с трудом сдерживая радость, от которой голос становится немного грубее, а слова — такими нежными. – Пошли.

**Конец**


End file.
